


¡Esto es... ESPARTA!

by persephone_txt



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_txt/pseuds/persephone_txt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Hermano ¿Te acuerdas de la película 300?<br/>—Sí ¿Por qué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Esto es... ESPARTA!

La escuela acababa... ¡Al fin! yo que creía que no acabaría nunca, con impaciencia puse todas las cosas en mi mochila sin ver ni nada... tan desordenado quedó todo que la mochila se veía pesada, aunque no era así.

Bueno ¡No importaba! pues yo: Aryll Faror Claude tenía la casa para mí solita, mi mamá estaría en Nueva York y papá estaría en la oficina y mi hermano...

Cierto... mi hermano...

¡Ah daba igual él se iría a pasear a quien sabe donde!

Yo me encargaría de eso... Hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Sonrío de solo pensarlo.

Así que rápidamente me dirijo hacía el edificio de a junto, al segundo piso, mi hermano Link y yo solo nos llevamos un año de diferencia y yo soy la chiquita, tengo 17. Nos tocó por predisposición de mi abuela ir al mismo colegio así que puedo ver a mi hermano sin ningún problema.

Me pongo a esperar, sentadita, hoy es viernes y mi hermano sale una hora más tarde que yo. Finalmente, y después de 7 partidas de Tetris en mi celular, todos los compañeros del salón de mi hermano salen, la primera en salir es la chica guapa que le gusta a mi hermano, se llama Zelda y me sonríe con un gesto de la mano, yo también la saludo.

¿El problema de que a Link le guste esa chica?: ella no lo sabe, mi hermano es tan tímido a veces que se pone a tartamudear cuando se cohíbe, generalmente es capaz de reprimir esta acción pero cuando está muy cerca de ella mejor ni dice nada, ni una sílaba.

Mi hermano finalmente se digna a aparecer cuando me ve sentada en el suelo se molesta un poco, pero ya estamos acostumbrados el uno al otro (excepto cuando nos peleamos en la mañana por el baño y cuando hay que lavar a los perros).

—¿Me esperabas? —pregunta él con un tono algo cansino.

—¿Qué más hago aquí? —le digo sonriente.

—No sé ¿No te vas con tus amigas o con tu novio? —me preguntó al mismo tiempo que me tendía una mano, pero lo dijo con el mismo tono cansino lo referente a Ernest, un chico de mi edad pero del salón de al lado, muy lindo.

—Que no es mi novio... —le respondo mientras me levanto y nos dirigimos a las escaleras.

—¿Y cómo sabes de quién estaba hablando? —me pregunta maliciosamente.

Oh rayos... me atrapó. Siento como me pongo toda roja y caliente en mi rostro.

—Ejem... pues es obvio...

De pronto nos detenemos, bueno él se detiene, vaya apenas y diez pasos, ni siquiera hemos bajado el primer escalón. Pero lo comprendo rápido: justo abajo está Zelda.

¡Hurra justo cómo lo pensé!

—Hermanito. —le llamo inocentemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta distraído, pobre no sabe lo que le espera.

—¿Recuerdas la película de 300? —Le pregunto con tono casual

—Sí ¿Por qué? —Me vuelve la cabeza para verme desconcertado.

—Because... -empiezo a hablar en inglés —This is... SPARTA! —grito con toda mí fuerza al tiempo que le pateo justo en el trasero.

...

Mi hermano cae...

… y cae...

... ¡Auch! ... ¡ÉXITO!

—¡Link! —Zelda preocupada va a socorrer a mi hermano. —¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás herido?

Creo que mi hermano se levantó tan rápido con el pensamiento de gritarme y regañarme cosas cómo "¿Estás loca?" pero en cuanto vio a Zelda se quedó calladito, calladito.

—¿Link?

Vamos, vamos, vamos... ¡no solo te le quedes mirando!

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —le preguntó rápidamente mi hermano, posiblemente él no estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que Zelda se puso roja también...

30 minutos después estaba sólita en casa y con el estéreo a todo volumen escuchando "Elephant Gun"


End file.
